A une condition
by Arkaline
Summary: Cela fait un mois que la loi interdisant à deux militaires d'entretenir une relation a été supprimée. Roy n'a toujours pas réussit à se lancer, et Riza elle, considère qu'elle a attendu assez longtemps... OS RoyAi.


**A une condition**

**Paroles, **_*Pensées*,_ Description.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que le père des homonculus s'était prit la raclée du siècle. Cinq mois que le pays se remettait doucement, cinq mois que l'armée se reconstruisait en douceur. Aucun nouveau généralissime n'avait été choisi. Dans l'urgence cela aurait peut-être était le mieux à faire, mais les militaires préférèrent installés un conseils à leur tête le temps de choisir la personne idéale. Bien évidemment, le Colonel Roy Mustang en faisait parti, tout comme Olivia Armstrong et Grumman. Il y avait aussi quelques autres têtes sans importance.

Il n'y avait eu aucune promotion. L'armée était en pause de ce côté là. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tellement à faire pour rassurer le citoyens d'Amestris et reconstruire les bâtiments que c'était bien là leur dernière préoccupation! Mais bon, ils avaient quand même levés la loi interdisant à deux militaires d'entretenir une relation intime. C'était assez contradictoire. Pourquoi avoir passé une telle loi, si futile et inutile, plutôt que de distribuer quelques promotions et augmentations de salaire qui n'aurait pas été de refus?

Roy Mustang. Pour Olivia, c'était lui la cause de cette loi! Il leur avait cassé les pieds pendant des jours et des jours! Surement pour avoir plus de cible. Il faut dire que le casanova de Centrale avait déjà du se faire toute les belles civiles de Centrale, alors il avait besoin d'un nouveau stock de cible! Olivia espérait que les militaires serait moins crédules face à ce moins que rien... Et la loi était passée... elle avait bien fait quelques heureux, mais elle avait surtout transformée les casernes et le quartier général en lieu de drague!

Chaque midi une dizaine de bouquet de fleur minimum était offert, chaque midi les hommes faisaient leur beau, chaque midi il y avait aussi distribution de râteau. Mais c'était aussi le cas lors des pauses, cela créa d'ailleurs quelques conflits. Quand une personne était en pause cela ne voulait pas dire que toute la base l'était, alors les tentatives d'invitation au restaurant quand vous êtes à fond dans un rapport faisait parfois perdre la tête à certaine personne.

Comme par exemple au lieutenant Riza Hawkeye qui venait de faire fuir un de ses très nombreux prétendants avec quelques tir de revolver. Le pauvre avait décampé à toute vitesse, lâchant ses fleurs pour sauver ses fesses. Havoc n'avait pas pu empêchait de rire devant cette scène qui devenait pourtant habituelle depuis un mois. Oui, car la loi était passé depuis un mois tout rond! Riza tourna les yeux vers son collègue, aussitôt Jean se remit à bosser pour ne pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Riza reprit place et se pencha à nouveau sur son rapport.

Roy Mustang leva les yeux vers elle, sur d'être hors de danger et de ne pas être observés par ses collègues. Un mois... un mois qu'il avait réussit à faire passer cette loi, un mois qu'il cherchait comment aborder son fidèle lieutenant sans finir six pied sous terre... et un mois que le grand casanova fuyait comme un lâche. Affronter des homonculus? Pas de souci! Affronter le Full Metal Nabot ? Pas de problème! Affronter Riza Hawkeye ? C'est comme mettre Roy Mustang sous la pluie, il devient instantanément impuissant! A cette idée le colonel du retenir un soupir pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

_* Désespérant! Je suis désespérant! *_

Il avait batailler pendant de longues semaines contre Olivia pour faire passer cette loi, et il n'était au final même pas capable d'en profiter! Cinq mois sans conquête, le pauvre Roy Mustang était bien loin du casanova d'antan...

_* Je me fais peut-être vieux? *_

Il chassa cette idée de ses pensées quand il croisa le regard de Riza. Il tenta un sourire, mais elle le dévisagea, lui ordonnant ainsi de se remettre au travail. Roy ne se fit pas prier, lui évitant de ressortir son revolver. La blonde continua de le regarder quelques instants, son regard s'adoucissant discrètement alors qu'elle l'observait travailler.

_* Déjà un mois*_ pensa t'elle en baissant la tête sur la paperasse.

Quand la loi était passée, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye avait espérait que Roy Mustang se lancerait! Elle avait toujours pensait qu'il l'aimait... mais ayant trop peur de se tromper elle n'avait osé le lui dire. Alors elle avait décidé d'attendre un mois! Si un mois après cette loi il ne s'était pas lancé, c'était qu'elle se faisait des films! Et voilà, la date limite était atteinte... Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page et d'avancer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Roy arriva en avance! Cela faisait un mois qu'il devait se lancer, il était grand temps de le faire! Ce soir, quand tout les autres auraient filés et que comme d'habitude Riza resterait pour finir quelques dossiers il oserait! Il l'inviterait au restaurant! Le cœur gonfler de courage il se mit au travail, impatient de voir sa tireuse préférée arriver! Elle arriva en première, et sembla surprise de le voir à l'heure.

- Bonjour mon colonel.

- Bonjour lieutenant ~!

Elle le regarda comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de bizarre, il ne s'était tout simplement pas rendu compte du ton qu'il avait prit, tout joyeux! Un peu plus et on aurait pu dire qu'il avait chanté.

- Vous avez bu mon colonel?

- Non, bien sur que non!

Malgré le doute, Riza prit place à son bureau et se mit au travail. Roy allait tenter une approche matinale quand Fuery arriva, se prenant le regard foudroyant de Mustang sans comprendre. Le pauvre fila à son bureau tête baissée, se demandant si le colonel était de mauvais poil, et saluant ses deux collègues le plus vite possible afin d'aller s'abriter.

Au midi, quand les autres filèrent, Roy soupira: Riza était partie depuis un demi-heure au stand de tir, autant dire qu'il ne la verrait pas ce midi! il partit manger à son tour, il attendrait ce soir, comme prévu de base! En milieu d'après-midi, un soldat entra dans le bureau de l'équipe Mustang. Vu le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait et la couleur de ses joues, il venait pour Riza. Roy serra son crayon et s'efforça de travailler. De toute façon, comme toujours, elle allait lui mettre un râteau.

**- Bonjour lieutenant Hawkeye, vous êtes ravissante.**

**- Bonjour lieutenant Kioubs, je vous remercie.**

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail trop longtemps alors je vais être direct: seriez vous disponible ce soir? Nous pourrions aller au restaurant.**

Et voilà, il allait se prendre une balle ou deux et filer en mode vitesse lumière! Havoc relevait déjà la tête, prêt à rire, et Roy était de plus en plus irrité par la présence de ce mauvais dragueur!

**- C'est d'accord,** répondit Riza. Havoc tomba de sa chaise, Roy se pétrifia.

**- Disons à 18 heure 30 sur la grand place?**

**- Parfait.**

Il lui offrit les fleurs, elle le remercia, il fila sur son petit nuage pour ne pas la déranger plus longtemps. Havoc s'était redressait et remit à bosser, mais il n'y arrivait pas! Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye venait d'accepter un rencart! Se prendre un tracteur dans la figure aurait était moins surprenant! Roy ne bougea pas d'un millimètre...son plan venait de tomber à l'eau, il sentit son courage s'enfuir et son cœur se serrer. Il serra son crayon, s'y agrippant comme si cela allait lui permettre de sortir de là, de trouver une solution...mais rien... le néant. Ses neurones étaient court-circuités, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à Riza avec CET homme.

* * *

Le soir arriva, il était 17 heure quand toute l'équipe fila... toute sauf Riza qui finissait quelques dossiers, et Roy qui n'avait pas été capable de quitter sa chaise de la journée. Après quelques minutes Riza releva la tête vers son supérieur.

**- Vous n'y allez pas colonel?**

Serrant son crayon une fois de plus, le colonel releva la tête à son tour.

**- Non... je fini ça...** dit-il d'un air totalement désespéré.

Riza le trouva encore plus bizarre qu'au matin même sans comprendre la raison de ce comportement. Elle termina son travail, ne désirant pas être en retard à son rendez-vous du soir. Elle se devait de tourner la page, elle se le répétait depuis la veille, s'efforçant de tenir la limite d'un mois qu'elle s'était donnée. Et puis Tom Kioubs était sympathique à premier vu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe fut à nouveau dérangée... Tom Kioubs venait ré-inviter le lieutenant Hawkeye car ils avaient tout deux passés un excellent moment. Écœuré par cela, Roy se leva et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Jean Havoc décida de le suivre histoire de remettre son colonel sur le droit chemin.

**- Qu'es ce qui vous arrive Colonel?**

**- Je vais chercher du café!** grogna t-il.

**- Dites plutôt que vous aimez pas le lieutenant Kioubs.**

Roy se tourna, le foudroya du regard et du se retenir pour ne pas sortir ses gants et lui carboniser la face.

**- Il faut vous changer les idées colonel! Les gars de l'équipe et moi on va à la fête de l'été ce week-end, vous devriez venir! C'est dans une petite ville au sud de Centrale, le trajet n'es vraiment pas long.**

Roy soupira et accepta, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Tom Kioubs venait justement d'invité Riza à cette même fête en plein air.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier samedi de l'été arriva. Roy était venu à la petite fête avec les autres homme de son équipe. Ils étaient tous en civil, et les grades n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce n'était pas du tout la même ambiance même si parfois, par réflexe, ils appelés l'un ou l'autre par son grade. L'après-midi se passa au mieux. Les hommes étaient allez boire un verre en terrasse, ils avaient fait le tour des stands, participer à quelques unes des activités proposés dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La sortie avait le mérite d'avoir ramené le colonel sur terre à plusieurs reprises. Mais la plupart du temps il restait pensif... et tout l'équipe savait parfaitement à qui il pensait.

_* Ils sont désespérant ces deux là! *_

Havoc imaginait une combine pour enfin casé son colonel avec le lieutenant quand il aperçu la blonde passé d'une allée à une autre. L'étape une: se changer les idées, venait de tomber à l'eau d'un coup! il passa le mot aux autres, et ils s'efforcèrent de repérer Riza avant que Roy ne le fasse, afin de constamment l'esquiver. Fuery eu d'ailleurs l'occasion de voir une scène comique: Tom avait voulu gagner une peluche pour Riza à un stand de tir, sauf qu'il avait raté toute ses cibles et que la blonde avait décidé de lui donner un cours avant de gagner une peluche pour Tom...

**- C'est soirée dansante ce soir, lâcha Falman. On reste?**

Havoc le dévisagea, bordel, et si ils croisaient Hawkeye? Roy allait encore faire son dépressif grognon.

**- Bonne idée,** lâcha Roy, espérant ne pas rentrer seul ce soir.

* * *

La soirée débuta, au vu du nombre de personne présente il ne fut pas difficile pour les militaires de trouver une jeune et jolie jeune femme à faire danser. Seul Roy et Fuery rester sur le côté. Le premier car il n'avait pas trouver de proie à la hauteur de ses espérances, et le second parce qu'il était trop timide. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand Roy aperçu le lieutenant Kioubs. Dans un premier temps il détourna le regard, agacé, puis, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il chercha qui l'accompagnait.

_* Riza. *_

Fuery remarqua le regard de son colonel, celui-ci devint sombre quand Tom attira Riza contre lui dans une danse.

**- La pauvre, il marche même pas droit!** lâcha Fuery pour dérider son supérieur.

Et il n'avait pas tord, Tom Kioubs devait avoir un peu trop bus... Il n'arrêtait pas de marcher sur les pieds de Riza qui se retenait de ne pas dégainer l'arme qu'elle avait forcément sur elle. Elle s'efforçait aussi de le tenir debout quand il trébucher sur une poussière et ne semblait pas apprécier une si belle soirée convenablement.

Havoc débarqua.

**- Je vais nous chercher à boire?**

**- Bonne idée!** annonça Fuery, pour moi ce sera un soda à l'orange.

**- Et vous Colonel? Hé oh! Colonel!**

Fuery pointa du doigt Riza et Tom.

**- Oh.**

Havoc tapa sur l'épaule de Roy.

**- Et si on la sortait de là Colonel?**

**- Et mon soda?** s'alerta Fuery.

**- Oublie, y a plus important!**

**- Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller, **souffla Roy.

**- Elle oui, mais vous...**

Roy le foudroya du regard une fois de plus. Havoc fit un pas en arrière, juste au cas où. Puis il chercha ses équipiers du regard. Falman était en bonne compagnie, et Breda faisait le clown près de la buvette.

**- On y va Fuery ? Le colonel a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul!**

**- Ca marche! Mais après, je veux mon soda!**

**- Ok ok, tu l'auras.**

Roy regarda ses hommes avancer vers Riza et Tom. Il se crispa, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais en fait, Havoc se contenta de gentiment ramener Tom chez lui car il avait trop bu. Riza força la main à son cavalier, en ayant plus qu'assez de son taux d'alcool dans le sang. Havoc fila, aidant l'homme ivre à avancer vers la voiture. Et Fuery amena Riza à Roy, comme si de rien était.

**- Je vais voir où sont les autres! Vu l'heure on va rentrer.**

Et Fuery s'éclipsa.

_* Bande de ... *_ pensa Roy avant de s'obliger à limiter ses idées pour rester poli.

Pendant un moment il n'y eu que le silence... Fuery et Breda décidèrent de rentrer à Central tandis que Falman s'éclipser avec la femme qu'il avait trouvé. Trouvant le silence pesant, Riza se lança:

**- Nous devrions rentrer également.**

**- Oui oui... je vous ramène?**

Elle pensa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix: c'était Tom qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici et elle n'avait pas pensé à lui piquer ses clés de voiture avant qu'Havoc ne le kidnappe.

**- Avec plaisir mon colonel.**

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Roy.

**- Vous avez bu?** demanda Riza, inquiète pour sa sécurité.

**- Soda et café, ne vous inquiétez pas. **

Il força un sourire, elle y répondit franchement ce qui propulsa Roy sur un nuage pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

En voiture...

**- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée lieutenant? J'ignorais que vous alliez à cette fête.**

**- Une bonne après-midi oui... mais une bonne soirée certainement pas. Tom n'a pas cessé de me marcher sur les pieds, et j'ai du le tenir debout plus d'une fois. **

En parlant elle se massa les épaules.

**- Il est lourd! Et il a un sacré problème avec l'alcool! J'espérais pouvoir danser mais, vu son état c'était impossible.**

Elle soupira, Roy sourit, c'était sa chance.

**- Il fallait mieux choisir votre cavalier!**

**- Oh croyez moi, la prochaine fois j'aurais des critères de sélection bien plus élevé!**

Roy imagina Riza faire une enquête sur chacun de ses prétendants et se mit à sourire avant de comprendre que cela voulez dire qu'elle comptait recommencer. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

**- Et vous, votre soirée mon colonel?**

Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Riza.

**- Vous montez prendre un café?** proposa t-elle pour l remercier de 'lavoir raccompagné, mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait sa compagnie.

Roy mit un moment à répondre, surpris.

**- D'accord.**

Il se gara et ils montèrent tout deux les escaliers pour rejoindre l'appartement de Riza. Black Hayate leur fit la fête.

**- Je dois encore le sortir...**

**- Je vais y aller, préparez nous le café!**

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

* * *

Après quelques minutes Roy était de retour, Riza posa la gamelle du chien à terre dans la cuisine et l'animal fila, affamé. Les tasses de café était posé sur la table du salon, Roy avait déjà pris place, Riza vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure, avant que Riza ne baille et que Roy regarde l'heure.

**- Vous semblait fatiguée, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour le café lieutenant.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Riza le raccompagna.

**- Bonne nuit colonel.**

Bonne nuit? Comme si la nuit allait être bonne! Il allait encore passé des heures et des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, pensant à cette femme qui le rendez fou et devant laquelle il se sentait trop incertains pour se décider à agir. Cette femme qui était derrière lui et qui avait passé la soirée avec un autre homme. Cette femme qu'il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras. Cette femme qui trouva son silence anormal.

**- Tout va bien colonel?**

**- Non, **souffla t-il.

Riza sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Dès que cet homme avait un souci, un problème, dès qu'il allait mal c'était son monde à elle qui s'écroulait.

**- Vous voulez en parler?**

Elle espérait pouvoir le délivrer de ses démons, comme si souvent. Il se tourna vers elle et se força à sourire.

**- Les mots ne sortent pas.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, il était rare que le colonel ne trouve pas les mots. Surtout face à elle, il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira un peu.

**- Venez, retournons au salon.**

Roy ferma les yeux et se mit à avancer, laissant Riza le guidé vers le salon, elle s'arrêta devant le canapé, elle voulu lacher sa main mais n'y arriva pas, il la tenait fermement.

**- Je n'arrive pas à le dire, mais je peux peut-être vous montrer?**

Riza ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre, mais pourquoi pas! si cela pouvait l'aider... Elle hocha la tête, il n'en fallut pas plus. Roy l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Riza. La jeune femme se figea, tendue, alors que les lèvres de Roy se mouvait doucement contre les siennes. puis elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se laissa emporter dans ce baiser tant attendu. Le cœur de Roy battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, Riza répondit à son baiser, il se sentit libérer, un poids s'envola de ses épaules et lui donna le courage d'aller plus loin. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, plus jamais. Il força le barrage de ses dents, transformant ce tendre échange, l'enflammant. Riza se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Roy, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait... car sa vie en dépendait.

Roy mit fin au baiser, de peur de perdre tout contrôle, l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui était bien trop puissant et incontrôlable. Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pensait comme si cela allait être inscrit dans ses iris noisettes.

**- Colonel je..**

**- Roy.**

Elle sourit, elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'armée et hésitait à le refaire. C'était comme une limite à ne pas franchir, depuis des années, et là, il lui demandait silencieusement de le faire.

**- Roy... je...tu...**

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en fait, elle s'était efforcée d'oublier cette possibilité et paf, Roy lui "tombait" dessus. Elle se mit à rougir.

**- Riza...Tu veux que je rentre chez moi?** demanda t-il légèrement déstabilisé par sa réaction.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, elle avait envie de l'entendre encore et encore. C'était pourtant si bête...

**- Non, justement, reste.**

Elle se cacha dans son cou, il se mit à lui caresser le dos.

**- A une condition.**

Riza se crispa dans ses bras.

**- Accorde moi une danse.**

Elle sourit, comprenant qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir: elle aurait voulu danser correctement à la fête. Et Riza lui accorda sa danse...

...

... La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plus :) Si c'est le cas laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, ma fic "Le petit homme et son dragonnet" n'est pas abandonnée, je rencontre juste quelques difficultés pour écrire la suite... Alors ça risque d'être long, voir très long :s

Voilà voilà, à bientôt!


End file.
